


Un recorrido por la Torre Stark

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantico, Smut, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, capitán américa - Freeform, enserio muy cursi, handjob, mcu - Freeform, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: - 10:00pm Steve y Tony están cómodamente sentados en la sala viendo repeticiones de programas viejos en la Televisión.- 3:00am Steve y Tony están confesándose lo mucho que se aman mientras disfrutan del cuerpo del otro.Un poco de romance cursi y sexo explicito.¡Porque amo el Stony!





	Un recorrido por la Torre Stark

Nadie más

 

Steve y Tony estaban tumbados cómodamente sobre el sofá, hombro con hombro, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, literalmente rascándose la pansa mientras cambiaban de canal en busca de algo bueno para ver.

A pesar de la fuerte tormenta a fuera, era una noche tranquila; en realidad, había sido una semana bastante calmada, sin invasiones extraterrestres ni tampoco ataques terroristas, sólo calma tan imperturable que era casi aburrida.

Steve le echó un vistazo a su compañero por el rabillo de su ojo.

Tony estaba usando una camiseta negra sin mangas. Steve amaba esa camiseta negra sin mangas. Por varias razones:

Le permitía ver los brazos desnudos de Tony; le encantaba la forma en que sus músculos se contraían cuando Tony usaba sus manos como cojín bajo su nuca; También, le gustaba como la camiseta se ajustaba a su figura, permitiéndole admirar el contorno de los músculos bajó la tela pero sin ver la piel de Tony directamente, lo cual Steve encontraba realmente tentador.

Otra cosa que amaba de la esa camiseta era que hacía que Tony luciera más desaliñado y hogareño. Cuando usaba la armadura era Iron man, el héroe que cargaba con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Cuando vestía trajes costosos, era el Billonario playboy filántropo que esparcía su encanto por todos lados.

Cuando estaba descalzo, vestía pantalones deportivos y camisetas simples, Tony era solamente Tony, no tenía que arriesgar su vida para salvar al mundo ni pararse en un escenario para complacer a las masas, sólo era el adorable engreído que sabía eructar el abecedario y miraba maratones de películas con Steve.

Steve amaba la camiseta, pero amaba aún más al hombre que la usaba; aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo dijo en voz alta.

Steve descubrió que Tony ya lo estaba mirando, tenía una sonrisa en los ojos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Steve preguntó.

Tony sonrió aún más –No, es sólo que... ¿Estás consiente de lo guapo que eres?-

Otro cumplido. Era algo a lo que Steve estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Después del Serum, todo el mundo estaba sobre él, Mujeres, hombres, todos lo bombardeaban con cumplidos sobre lo atractivo que era o lo bueno que estaba.

"Eres tan hermoso que hasta yo quisiera un rato contigo en mi cuarto." En una ocasión Ellen DeGeneres le comentó entre risas durante una entrevista.

Los cumplidos eran algo cotidiano en la vida de Steve Rogers... Y aun así, siempre se ruborizaba cada vez que Tony soltaba uno hacia él.

Tal vez porque sus cumplidos jamás sonaban como cumplidos, sonaban más como observaciones.

Steve se encogió de hombros fingiendo que el cumplido no encendió fuegos artificiales en su pecho. –No soy tan apuesto, acabas de tomarte media botella de vino, el que me encuentres atractivo es sólo efecto secundario de estar ebrio.-

-Entonces debo estar ebrio todo el tiempo, porque siempre eres atractivo para mí.- Tony le guiño un ojo.

Tony coqueteando, que novedad... 

Tony coqueteaba con todo el mundo, con sus compañeros Vengadores, con sus enemigos, incluso con FRYDAY. Era parte del encanto Stark, por ello Steve dejó de tomar enserio sus flirteos.

Tony bufó. –¡Estoy aburrido, Steve!-

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Cualquier cosa, hacer ejercicio, comer, bailar, lo que sea.- Tony respondió.

-Pero la tormenta a fuera es terrible.-

-En realidad, podemos hacer todo eso aquí.- Tony se puso de pie. –Ahora que lo pienso bien, Llevas tres años aquí y nunca te he dado un tour por la torre Stark.-

Steve frunció el ceño confundido. –¿Un tour? ¿Qué hay que ver? Además de habitaciones, pasillos y el laboratorio.-

-Hay más que sólo eso amigo mío, este lugar está lleno de secretos y sorpresas que tus ojos nunca han visto, te lo aseguro, el hombre que diseñó y construyó esta torre es un jodido genio.-

-Tony, tú construiste esta torre.-

Tony alzó una ceja traviesa. –Exacto ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría recibir un tour personal por la torre Stark?- Extendió su mano ante él.

Steve sabía que cualquier cosa hecha con las manos de Tony Stark significaba problemas... pero también significaba inevitable diversión. Además nunca podía decirle que no a Tony cuando le sonreía así.

Steve suspiró rendido y tomó la mano de Tony.

* * *

Steve y Tony caminaban uno al lado del otro, con las manos en los bolsillos. El sonido de sus pies descalzos resonaba por los pasillos mientras avanzaban.

Steve trataba de descifrar hacía donde se dirigían, pero mientras más avanzaban más perdido se sentía, tantos giros y vueltas por los pasillos comenzaban a hacer que Steve sintiera que estaba dentro de un laberinto.

-No me estás llevando al cuarto de Barton ¿cierto? Porque créeme no quiero ver lo que hay ahí.-

Tony hizo una mueca de horror. –Nadie quiere ver lo que hay ahí, no, te lo diré cuando lleguemos, estamos muy cerca.-

Mientras caminaban, Steve alcanzó a divisar una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios de Tony, a donde fuera que se dirigieran, Steve sabía que iba a ser interesante.

-Aquí es.- Tony anunció emocionado.

Estaban parados frente a una puerta doble, Tony tecleó un código en el panel de entrada y las puertas se abrieron.

Tony extendió su brazo hacia el interior. -Después de usted capitán.-

Steve entró a la habitación mirando a su alrededor, había luces de neón por todos lados, en el suelo, las paredes, el techo, Steve miró una enorme pantalla en la pared opuesta a la entrada, y bajo ella, una pequeña computadora. Aquel enorme cuarto al que Tony lo condujo parecía una discoteca de los 80's.

-Esta es la sala de karaoke y baile Stark, el mejor lugar en la tierra para relajarse y bailar los problemas fuera de tu sistema.- Tony chasqueó los dedos y [Versace on the floor](https://youtu.be/8VXW_gW8UpM) comenzó a sonar desde las bocinas.

Steve sintió un repentino ataque de pánico. -Tony sabes que no sé bailar.-

Tony se encogió de hombros. –Yo tampoco.- Dio un paso hacia Steve.

-Y no sé me la letra.- Mintió.

-Claro que la sabes, te escuché cantarla mientras te duchabas anoche.-

_Mientras te_ _duchabas_ _anoche..._

Steve enrojeció. –¿Entraste a mi baño mientras me duchaba?-

-Sólo por un par de minutos, se me había terminado el champú, como sea, el punto es que sabes la letra al derecho y al revés.- Lo tomó del antebrazo y lo dirigió al centro de la pista.

-Tony...-

-Steve...- Imitó el mismo tono condescendiente de su voz. –Cap, escucha, debes soltarte un poco, no hay nadie en esta habitación además de nosotros, nadie te juzgará si cantas desafinado o si pisas mis pies.-

Tony descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Steve. -Por favor, Capitán, suéltate un poco para mí.-

De nuevo, jamás podía decirle que no a Tony Stark, mucho menos cuando sus palabras hacían que Steve deseara ponerse de rodillas delante de él.

Steve miró hacia la puerta sobre su hombro para confirmar que nadie hubiera entrado mientras hablaban, pero era absurdo hacerlo, en toda la torre sólo estaban Steve y Tony.

Tony y Steve. Nadie más.

Steve comenzó a balancearse en el lugar al ritmo de la música y a cantar por lo bajo.

-De eso estaba hablando.- Tony comenzó a mover las caderas y a agitar los hombros.

En sus años pre-Serum, Steve jamás asistía a bailes, mayormente porque nadie lo quería como su pareja, y el único en el que deseaba estar presente se perdió noventa años atrás, por lo que Steve tenía cero experiencia en la pista de baile.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Steve no se sentía incómodo al bailar frente a Tony, sabía que aunque bailara horriblemente, el castaño siempre le sonreiría con la misma calidez.

Steve descubrió que entre más bailaba, los ojos de Tony más se iluminaban. Él amaba ese brillo, tan intenso y a la vez tan oscuro, deseaba verlo toda la noche, deseaba verlo toda su vida. Así que complació a Tony y se dejó llevar por el ritmo.

_Turn_ _down_ _the_ _lights_ _and_ _close_ _the_ _door_ _..._

Steve se movió por la pista, su voz aumentando y sus inhibiciones disminuyendo, deleitándose con el baile de Tony, admirando la seguridad que exudaba con cada movimiento.

Tony apuntó haciaSteve _Take it_ _all_ _for me, for me, for me..._

Steve apuntó de regreso _Versace on_ _the_ _floor_ _..._

Después de un par de minutos ambos estaban prácticamente gritando la letra de la canción mientras bailaban alrededor del otro, cada vez más cerca.

Impulsado por la adrenalina en sus venas, Steve se atrevió a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Tony. Tony la miró y por un segundo Steve consideró retroceder, pero el castaño respondió posando ambas manos en la cintura del soldado, enterrando sus dedos en su carne.

Un toque tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande. Steve se pasó la lengua por los labios.

 _Let's_ _just_ _kiss '_ _til_ _we're_ _naked_ _,_ _baby_ _..._ Tony cantó por lo bajo.

El rubio sintió el aliento de su compañero en sus mejillas mientras cantaba, ambos estaban tan cerca que prácticamente respiraban el mismo aíre.

 _Tony, Tony, Tony..._ Steve lo respiraba, lo escuchaba, lo sentía, y esa era una carga que tenía que sobrellevar todos los días, pero estaba bien con eso, se había vuelto un experto en el arte de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, sin embargo, aquella noche le era particularmente difícil lograrlo.

Aquella noche Steve pensó que amaba a Tony más que nunca, aunque en realidad, cada noche Steve pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

La canción terminó y las luces se apagaron. Ahora Steve podía sentir el aliento de Tony contra su oído, lo escuchó tragar saliva antes de hablar.

-Steve, por favor ven conmigo.-

 _A donde quieras..._  Pensó desesperado. -¿A dónde?- Preguntó en cambio.

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos ahí.- Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Steve no podía creerlo pero quería regresar al cuarto de baile, minutos atrás Tony estaba bailando y susurrandole cosas al oído y ahora caminaban entre los fríos pasillos de la torre hacia su siguiente destino.

-La siguiente parada borrara esa tierna expresión de decepción de tu rostro.- Tony aseguró divertido.

Steve parpadeó perplejo, ¿acaso su rostro era tan fácil de leer?

-No estoy decepcionado.- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos. –Sólo algo curioso, a ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Aquí mismo.- se detuvieron frente a un par de puertas corredizas, Tony introdujo la clave en el teclado y las puertas se abrieron.

-Después de usted Capitán.-

Entraron a una pequeña habitación, cinco metros por cinco metros, Steve calculó mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes, el techo y el piso eran totalmente blancos, le pareció extraño que dentro de un edificio tan extravagante y como la Torre Stark hubiera una habitación tan simple, estar ahí dentro se sentía como estar dentro de una caja.

-¿Qué es este lugar Tony?-

Tony alzó su dedo índice frente a Steve y miró al techo. –FRYDAY, por favor activa la simulación 1030505-Rogers-

-Enseguida señor Stark.- La computadora respondió educadamente.

De repente, cada pared dentro del cuarto se iluminó segando a Steve por un instante, todo se volvió ceros y unos girando alrededor de ellos, y el suelo bajo él se sentía inestable.

-Tony ¿que está...- Su voz quedó distorsionada hasta sonar como como si hablara a través de un radio descompuesto, estaba seguro que Tony respondió algo pero se perdió en medio de todo el caos.

Sintiéndose mareado, Steve cerró los ojos esperando a que aquella extraña tormenta cesara, cuando dejo de sentir el suelo moviéndose y el estruendo dejó de alterar sus oídos, abrió los ojos.

Descubrió que ya no estaba en aquella pequeña habitación, ahora estaban en un lugar distinto, un lugar que Steve conocía muy bien.

-El campo de manzanas Miller.- Steve susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor fascinado.

El campo de manzanas Miller era una hermosa huerta de más de doscientas hectáreas de pasto y altos manzanos. Steve y Bucky solían pasar horas jugando entre los árboles y arbustos, consumiendo toneladas de manzanas.

Después de ser descongelado, Steve buscó el campo Miller, con tristeza descubrió que había sido completamente destruido y sustituido por una enorme fábrica de productos plásticos.

No podía creer que estuviera parado en aquél campo. ¿Cómo era posible que Tony hubiera logrado llevarlo ahí? ¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Magia?

-¿Tony, cómo es que...?- No terminó la oración, no tenía aire en los pulmones para hacerlo.

-Construí una habitación simuladora que, con ayuda de una computadora, me permite diseñar objetos digitales y materializarlos en hologramas capaces de imitar a objetos sólidos.-

-¿Pero cómo...?- cada detalle era tal cual Steve lo recordaba, cada montaña y cada árbol, era una simplemente impresionante, incluso para Tony Stark.

-Tomé una de tus fotos viejas y la usé como guía para basarme mientras diseñaba este lugar.- Tony explicó mientras posaba su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol de manzanas. –Claro, junto a las historias que me contaste.-

Steve comenzó a caminar por el lugar; fascinado, descubrió que el pasto bajo sus pies desnudos se sentía igual de fresco que el que había en Central Park.

Cada sensación que experimentaba se sentía increíblemente real. La brisa que soplaba contra su nuca, el aroma a flores e incluso los rayos del sol.

Por un segundo, Steve casi olvidó que en realidad estaban en una pequeña habitación en la torre Stark. Steve siempre quedaba atónito con cada nueva invención de Tony, le parecía increíble como una sola persona fuera capaz de crear tanto con solamente su ingenio y sus manos. Esas manos que creaban y reparaban cualquier cosa, eran las manos dotadas de talento e inteligencia, manos con las que fantaseaba casi todas las noches bajo la regadera.

-Planeaba mostrártelo en tu cumpleaños pero no pude esperar.- Tony comentó parándose a su lado. –¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta.- Steve respondió de inmediato mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Tony sonrió y asintió. –Bien.-

Steve, vacilante, extendió su brazo frente a él -Si continuo caminando, ¿chocaré contra alguna pared?-

Tony negó con la cabeza. –No, estamos dentro de un espacio alterado digitalmente para ser infinito, podría abrumarte con explicaciones sobre como desarrollé un algoritmo de realidad virtual que desafía las leyes del espacio tiempo dentro de una determinada área tridimensional o podría hacer esto...- Empujó a Steve con fuerza y salió corriendo, riendo como un niño de primaria.

Steve, al tener la guardia baja, cayó sobre su trasero mientras observaba divertido como Tony corría por el campo colina abajo, claramente buscaba ser perseguido por Steve y él estaba más que feliz de complacerlo.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su amigo.

Sus risas resonaban por todo el lugar mientras perseguían al otro por todo el campo, empujándose y esquivándose hasta quedar tirados en el suelo, exhaustos.

-Pensaste en cada detalle.- Comentó mientras observaba a una pequeña mariquita trepar por su brazo.

La esquina derecha en los labios de Tony subió. -Me alegra que lo notes, no fue fácil diseñar todo esto, me tomó meses hacer que quedará así.-

Lo que más le fascinaba de todo, era que Tony se tomó la molestia de diseñar todo eso desde cero, Steve podía notar que Tony puso empeño en cada pequeño detalle, y el pensar en que Tony Stark pasó horas planeando y construyendo algo así de grande y extraordinario solo para hacerlo sonreír un instante en su cumpleaños era... simplemente hermoso.

Ambos se quedaron el silenció viendo las nubes pasar por el cielo, recuperando el aliento.

-Bucky hizo su fiesta de cumpleaños número diez en este campo.- Steve comenzó. –Recuerdo que fue una fiesta enorme, con payasos, una máquina de algodón de azúcar y toneladas de helado.- Steve sonrió ante esa memoria

-Recuerdo que también había un trampolín, era enorme y por como los niños reían se veía realmente divertido.- Steve formó círculos en el aire con su mano en dirección al lugar donde solía estar situado el trampolín. –Pero no podía subirme, en aquel entonces yo era demasiado pequeño y frágil y era muy riesgoso para mí saltar sobre un trampolín repleto de niños más grandes y pesados que yo, aquella situación significaba una fractura segura.-

-Así que solo mire a los niños divertirse desde un lado del trampolín, imaginando lo asombroso que debía sentirse saltar tan alto. Después de un rato, Bucky se acercó y me preguntó porque no subía, cuando le explique porqué el asintió y comenzó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de todos.- Steve rió. –Les mintió a los demás niños diciendo que habían barras de chocolate esparcidas por todo el campo sólo para que ellos fueran buscarlas y dejaran el trampolín libre para nosotros, saltamos hasta quedarnos sin aíre ese día.-

La alegría del recuerdo se desvaneció del rostro de Steve al recordar que sólo era eso, un recuerdo. 

Bucky, Peggy y toda esa vida habían quedado enterrados bajo noventa años de ausencia, y eso no dejaba de doler ni un solo día.

Tony notaba eso, lo notaba todos los días, a veces en pequeños momentos durante los paseos que daban por brooklyn, a veces cuando pasaban en la TV un especial de la historia de Capitán América, y a veces sólo sucedía de la nada. A Tony le dolía ver ese atractivo rostro ser corrompido por tanta tristeza.

Por eso cada día trataba de hacerle ver a Steve que no estaba sólo, que era valioso para alguien más.

-Oye Cap.- Steve volteó a verlo. –Sé que esto no cambia nada; pero, de todas las épocas y siglos en los que pudiste haber sido sacado del hielo, me alegra que haya sido en éste, porque tuve la oportunidad de conocerte.-

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero y regresó su atención al cielo, Tony hizo lo mismo. Con las manos detrás de sus nucas, miraron las nubes durante horas, sumergiéndose en el cómodo silencio que compartían mientras el sol acariciaba sus pieles.

Steve también se sentía afortunado de conocer a Tony.

* * *

Tony se inclino hacia el escaner de retina y este analizó su ojo. la entrada se abrió.

-Creo que nos vendría bien refrescarnos en la piscina.- Tony comentó cruzando la puerta.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que había una piscina en la torre?-

Tony se encogió de hombros. –Porque nadie preguntó.-

Steve silbó al contemplar la gigantesca piscina profesional que estaba en el centro del lugar, estaba pegada a una enorme pared de cristal, por lo que si Steve nadaba hasta la horilla opuesta podría ver la ciudad de Nueva York por la ventana. Los focos bajo el agua generaban una luz que cubría todo el lugar bajo un manto azul

-Bien, a zambullirse.- Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.

-Pero no tengo pantalón de baño.- Steve arguyó.

-Ni yo.- Tony se bajó los pantalones deportivos y los pateó lejos.-Pero tienes bóxers, supongo.-

Steve asintió perdiéndose en el cuerpo casi desnudo de Tony. Llevaba puestos unos boxers endemoniadamente ajustados... Un segundo... Steve reconocía esos boxers endemoniadamente ajustados

Estrellas blancas, rayas rojas y la frase "Capitán América está aquí" en el elástico alrededor de su cintura. Esos Boxers endemoniadamente ajustados eran de Steve.

Natasha se los regaló en su cumpleaños pasado.

 _Para que le_ _derritas_ _las bragas de tu posible futura novia._ Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  _No es que los necesites para eso guapo._

Tony se dio la vuelta y sonrió. –¿Disfrutando la vista Cap?-

Steve apartó la vista con las mejillas enrojecidas.  _Demonios Rogers._  Se recriminó a sí mismo.  _¿Qué eres, un súper soldado con años de experiencia en combate o una_ _puberta_ _caliente?_

-Esos son mis boxers.- Respondió fingiendo autocontrol. –No recuerdo que me los hayas pedido.-

Tony miró hacia abajo y su sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja. –Sí, los encontré el otro día en tu cama cuando fui a buscarte para salir a comer, los vi y sólo...-

-...Y sólo los robaste.- Steve le recrimino poniéndose las manos en la cintura, tomando su postura "Capitán a cargo"

-Los tomé prestados.- Tony corrigió. –Pero si enserio los quieres de vuelta...- Metió sus pulgares dentro del elástico de los boxers alzando una ceja. -...Te los puedo regresar aquí y ahora mismo.-

Tony los bajo ligeramente y Steve alcanzó a divisar parte de su vello púbico. Su boca salivó como en día de acción de gracias, y aunque cada centímetro de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ver lo que había debajo esos calzoncillos ajustados, Steve levantó una mano.

-Nah está bien, puedes quedártelos.- Comenzó a desvestirse.

Tony apartó sus manos de su cintura. –Que amigo tan considerado tengo.-

Steve se deshizo de su camiseta y se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones de pijama, cuando giró sobre sus talones, descubrió a Tony mirándole el trasero, Steve palpitó ante ese descubrimiento, si no entraba al agua fría en ese instante, sus ganas de Tony se volverían vergonzosamente evidentes bajo su ropa interior.

-¿Listo para mojarte?-

Tony lo miró de pies a cabeza. –Después de usted Capitán.-

Steve se sumergió en el agua, después Tony.

Compitieron por ver quien llegaba primero a la otra orilla, Steve ganó obviamente. Al llegar, Steve pegó sus manos en el cristal y admiró la gélida noche sobre Nueva York, la tormenta había cesado y la ciudad tenía ese radiante brillo post-lluvia.

-Es hermosa ¿no es así?- Tony comentó al alcanzarlo.

-Es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto esta noche.-

Tony recargó su cien contra la ventana. -¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es la primera?-

_Tú..._

-El campo de manzanas, por supuesto.-

Tony frunció el ceño. –Me tienes húmedo y en ropa interior frente a ti y ¿no soy la cosa más bella en tu lista?-

-Eres la numero tres, ¿sirve como consuelo?- Steve bromeó.

Tony respondió salpicando su rostro con agua fría, Steve salpicó de regreso y durante unos minutos, se salpicaron y rieron como dos delfines retrasados.

Después procedieron a empujar y hundir al otro, Steve tomó la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo de Tony, lo subió a sus hombros y se hundió con él en el agua.

Tony lo atrapó por sorpresa con una llave inglesa desde detrás y aunque Steve se podía liberar fácilmente, dejó que Tony se saliera con la suya y lo hundiera, porque amaba escucharlo reír, porque amaba sentir su pecho pegado contra su espalda.

Steve pensó que el agua fría le ayudaría a bajar su calentura. Se equivocó

Trató de no pensar en lo jodidamente excitante que era verlo en su ropa interior, pensar en que esos boxers ajustados estuvieron en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y que ahora estaban encima de Tony.

Trató de ignorar lo mucho que quería besarle la espalda y las ganas que tenía de lamerle pecho. Quería ponerlo contra la pared y besarlo, ser puesto en la pared y ser besado por él. Quería tantas cosas.

Los dos vengadores recargaron sus espaldas contra la pared de la piscina, tratando de recuperar el aliento y apaciguar sus risas.

Steve estaba tan excitado que el mas mínimo rose haría que se corriera, estaba seguro, agradecía que la superficie del agua distorsionara la imagen de su erección.

-Mira eso.- Dijo Tony mirando por la ventana. –La luna se ve hermosa esta noche.-

Steve la miró, Tony tenía razón, se veía deslumbrante y perfectamente redonda. Para Steve era la clase de luna que emitía la luz perfecta para hacer el amor; aunque, cuando se trataba de Tony, cualquier luz era perfecta para hacerlo.

-Suficiente descanso.- Tony anunció dándose la vuelta. -aún tenemos una parada más antes de terminar el recorrido.- puso sus manos en la orilla y de un empujón sacó el resto de su cuerpo de la piscina.

Steve cruzó sus brazos sobre la orilla y descansó su barbilla sobre ellos.

Estaba duro y caliente.

Empujo sus caderas hacia el frente estrujado su miembro entre su pelvis y la pared de la piscina. Se mordió el labio para evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca mientras admiraba la espalda desnuda de su compañero.

Salió del agua, avergonzado y aún más caliente que cuando entró.

* * *

-Bien, yo uh... yo nunca he hecho un trio.-

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro trago a su botella de vino. El quinto trago de la noche.

Steve gruñó frustrado. –No es justo, eres  _Tony_ - _no puedo mantener mi pene dentro de mis pantalones-Stark_ , deberías estar vetado de este juego.-

Estaban tirados en el suelo recargando su peso sobre sus codos, en el techo de la Torre Stark, bajo el ahora despejado cielo estrellado, vistiendo únicamente una bata de terciopelo y sus boxers.

Llevaban jugando "Yo nunca..." con el Starkphone de Tony durante una hora y Steve iba perdiendo, mientras que Tony ya se había bebido un cuarto de su botella de vino, Steve no le había dado ni un sorbo a su botella de sangría asgardiana. (La única bebida capaz de embriagar a Steve en todo el universo.)

-Hay cosas que no he hecho Capitán, por ejemplo... uh- deslizó su dedo por la pantalla e hizo girar la ruleta. -nunca me he masturbado al aire libre- Leyó con una sonrisa. –Mira eso, al fin algo que no he hecho.-

Steve tomó un trago y Tony se mordió el labio. –Así que, Capitán Rogers, ¿te has tocado a ti mismo fuera de la comodidad de tu casa?-

Las mejillas de Steve enrojecieron, pero se sentía particularmente atrevido, llevaba todo el día excitado y caliente y eso comenzaba a desvanecer sus inhibiciones.

Steve golpeteó levemente el suelo con sus dedos. -En este mismo lugar de hecho.-

Tony miró los labios de Steve. –Imagino que hay una historia detrás de eso.-

Steve arrugó su nariz. –No realmente, salí a tomar el sol, estaba muy caliente ese día, no había nadie más en la torre, así que sólo metí mis manos en mis shorts y me provoqué un par de orgasmos.- Steve rió y se acarició el pecho. –Hice un desastre por todos lados.-

La luna brillaba con tanta fuerza esa noche que podían ver el rostro del otro con facilidad.

Steve hizo girar la ruleta y leyó en voz alta. –Yo nunca he besado en los labios a alguien de mí mismo sexo.-

Tony dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Steve ni se movió.

El castaño frunció el ceño. –¿Nunca has besado a otro hombre?-

-No.-

-¿Qué hay de Barnes?-

Steve se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué hay con él?-

-No lo sé, creí que tú y él...-

-Él era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, nunca lo vi de forma diferente; por lo tanto, nunca nos besamos.-

-¿Entonces no sabes lo que es besar a otro hombre?-

-No, pero siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo se siente.-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Tony ofreció.

El rubio podía durar semanas sin agua pero no podía pasar ni un segundo más sin los labios de Tony sobre los suyos.

-De acuerdo.-

Las cejas de Tony se levantaron arrugando su frente.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Sólo así? ¿Sin mirada reprobatoria? O un  _"eso es inapropiado Tony"-_

-El que haya crecido en el siglo pasado no significa que sea un mojigato, Tony-

-Lo sé, es sólo que fue muy fácil.- Se pasó la lengua por los labios. –¿Estás seguro?-

_¡Maldita sea si...!_

-Seguro, siglo nuevo, cosas nuevas.-

Tony asintió. –De acuerdo.-

Todo era tan extraño, tan sencillo, tan fácil de hacer, Steve siempre se sentía así cuando estaba alrededor Tony.

Tony posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Steve y se inclinó en busca de sus labios, se detuvo a medio camino.

-Steve, ¿Estás seguro de...- Steve pego sus labios contra los de Tony extinguiendo sus palabras.

Steve posó ambas manos sobre el atractivo rostro de su compañero, lo besó desesperado y fuerte. Tony correspondió igual.

Las manos de Tony descendieron a sus brazos, estrujando los gruesos bíceps de Steve mientras su lengua exploraba su boca.

Steve, increíblemente excitado, dio un tirón al listón de su bata y esta se abrió dejando el centro de Tony expuesto, soltó sus mejillas y deslizó sus manos por su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el calor que emitía el reactor.

Ya no había secreto, era más que evidente lo mucho que Steve lo deseaba.

-Llevo años fantaseando con esto.- Tony susurró antes de morderle el labio.

-¿Enserio?- Steve jadeó confundido.

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Después de tres años de descarado coqueteo nunca lo notaste?-

-Tú vas por el mundo coqueteando y seduciendo a todos, Tony ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que iba enserio conmigo?-

Tony rió contra su boca. –Steve, tú gran e inocente bobo, me has encantado durante todo este tiempo, e babeado por ti desde incluso antes de que SHIELD te encontrara.-

Ahora Tony estaba encima de él, besándolo desde arriba mientras Steve le acariciaba la piel desde abajo.

-Empezaba a creer que no estabas interesado en mí, lo habría creído de no ser por ese vídeo.-

-¿Cuál vídeo?- preguntó Steve sin dejar de besarlo.

-El de las cámaras de seguridad, el día que subiste a aquí y te tocaste, quedó grabado en las cámaras de la Torre.- Le beso la mejilla y luego los labios. –Lo he visto al menos un millón de veces hasta ahora.-

-Eso es violación de privacidad Tony.- Susurró contra su rostro.

-También lo es masturbarse viendo fotos de tu compañero de equipo en tu tablet.- Tony respondió.

Steve enrojeció. Ese caluroso día, Steve buscó las fotos de Tony en instagram, encontró varios videos de él haciendo ejercicio, fotos de él en la playa y un par de selfies sin camisa frente al espejo. Steve nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por el enorme ego de Tony hasta entonces.

-Está bien, me pone a mil saber que te tocas a ti mismo imaginándome.-

-Tony, eres un pervertido, bastardo egocéntrico.- Steve rió.

Tony pasó su lengua por la clavícula de Steve, raspando gentilmente la piel con su barba.

-Ahora que ya sabes lo que es besar a un hombre, ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que no hayas experimentado hasta ahora Capitán?-

_Había una cosa._

-Tony yo nunca...- Steve enrojeció aún más.

-Aja...- Tony le incitó –Tu nunca...?-

Steve tragó saliva, la impaciencia en la voz y en los ojos de Tony lo excitaba e igualmente lo intimidaba. –Yo nunca he sido chupado por alguien más, Tony, en toda mi vida nadie me la ha chupado.-

Steve podía jurar que las pupilas de Tony se dilataron al instante que aquellas palabras habían cruzado sus oídos, ya no había café en sus ojos, sólo oscuridad y lujuria.

Tony se lamió los labios antes de hablar. –Bueno yo, Tony Stark, jamás se la he chupado a un ardiente súper soldado.- le dio un fuerte estrujón a su polla por encima de su ropa interior y un débil quejido se le escapó a Steve.

Cada músculo se contrajo ante ese breve toque, prácticamente sintió el líquido pre-seminal escurrir a través de la tela de sus boxers, estaba seguro que si miraba hacia abajo iba a encontrar una pequeña mancha de humedad sobre su entrepierna.

-Creo que sólo hay una forma de solucionar esos dos detalles.- Respondió asfixiado en lujuria.

Tony introdujo sus dos pulgares dentro del elástico de sus boxers y de un rápido tirón salieron volando, cayeron del techo hacia las calles de Nueva York.

El miembro de Steve estaba erecto y expuesto, palpitando frente al rostro de Tony. El castaño se lamió los labios involuntariamente, a Steve le gustaba eso, ser algo que Tony muriera por probar y saborear.

Tony deslizó la punta de su nariz por la langa extensión de Steve, haciéndolo temblar y retorcerse en deseo, una vez que llegó hasta la punta, descendió de regreso plantado sonoros besos por toda su carne. Steve se mordió el labio con fuerza, reprimiendo patéticos gemidos que denotarían lo ansioso que se sentía por sentir la lengua de Tony sobre él.

El castaño subió una vez más hacia la punta asegurándose de que la rasposa barba en su barbilla rosara la carne en su camino.

-No te contengas Rogers, gime para mí, quiero escuchar lo bien que se siente tener mi lengua sobre ti, no sientas pudor, nadie puede escucharte aquí arriba.- Besó la punta. –Quiero que literalmente uses mi boca para complacerte, Capitán, sólo... úsame.-

Diferentes partes dentro de Steve palpitaron y líquido pre-seminal escurrió de su miembro. Enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello Tony y guió su cabeza hacia él.

Tony abrió grande y acepto el grueso y largo deseo de Steve en su boca.

Steve gimió fascinado mientras Tony devoraba cada centímetro, no podía entender cómo era posible que Tony pudiera meterlo todo de un solo intento.

Su boca era cálida y húmeda, su lengua le hacía cosas indescriptibles mientras Steve entraba y salía, la boca de Tony no abandonó ni un segundo el miembro de Steve, incluso cuando se lo sacaba de la boca, la punta siempre permanecía adentro.

Tony lo miraba desde abajo mientras lo hacía, atento a cada reacción que Steve le ofrecía. Steve podía ver el empeño que Tony ponía en darle placer, en sus ojos podía ver que estaba decidido a hacer que su primer oral fuera inolvidable.

Steve sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo antes de explotar dentro de la boca de Tony, tenía que advertirle.

-To... Tony, detente, si no paras ahora me... Oh dios... me voy a correr en ti.- Steve puso su mano en el hombro desnudo de su compañero en un fallido intento por apartarlo. –Tony voy a correrme en tus labios.-

Tony desesperado se enterró a Steve en la garganta e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha succionó con fuerza. Steve sintió el cálido movimiento alrededor de su miembro y prácticamente gritó el nombre de Tony en el aire antes de liberar su denso orgasmo directo al interior de su garganta.

Tony bebió gustoso hasta la última gota de Steve mientras el rubio se derretía debajo de él. El éxtasis vibró por todo su cuerpo hasta desvanecerse dejando a Steve con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. 

-¿Qué tal se sintió eso Capitán?- Preguntó Tony lamiéndose los labios.

Steve respondió besándolo fuerte, saboreándose a sí mismo en la lengua de Tony. Quería devolverle el favor, hacerle sentir igual de bien, quería enloquecerlo y chuparlo hasta perder la razón. Quería darle todo lo que tenía para él.

-¿Cama?- Ronroneó Steve contra sus labios.  
Tony sonrió. -Después de usted Capitán... -

* * *

 

Tony fue despertado por la alarma de su Starkphone, gruñendo golpeó la pantalla hasta hacerlo callar. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba desnudo.

Se incorporó recargando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, sus músculos adoloridos confirmaron que lo que pasó la noche anterior no fue sólo un asombroso sueño.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Steve pero no lo encontró.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Porque estaba feliz, porque no había dormido así de bien en años, quizá décadas. Aspiró el aroma que Steve había dejado en sus sabanas, en sus cojines, en su cuerpo. Se sentía satisfecho, se sentía con ganas de más, quería correr hacia Steve y besarlo hasta que se le cayeran los labios, quería acurrucarse con él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos y lo descubrió entrando a la puerta con el desayuno en las manos. Huevos y tocino, sus favoritos. Ahora Steve tenía sus ridículos boxers americanos puestos de vuelta y una alegre sonrisa de gatito travieso.

-Buenos días cabeza de metal.-

-Buenos días Capitán.- Tony tronó su cuello. –Desayuno en la cama traído por el mismo Capitán América, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Steve se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a Tony, poniendo la bandeja sobre su regazo. –Me siento caritativo esta mañana.-

La comida se veía y olía deliciosa, y Steve se veía radiante, más que de costumbre, una parte de Tony se atrevió a aceptar crédito por eso.

-Oye, Steve.-

-¿Sí, Tony?-

Tony tragó saliva. -Todas la cosas lindas que he hecho y haré por ti, no fueron ni son para traerte a mi cama.- Tony se rascó la barba incómodo. –las hago porque enserio significas mucho para mí, hasta quizás... puede que más o menos te ame con todo mi metálico corazón.-

Tony esperó respuesta, sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto y vulnerable ante su confesión, se atrevió a mirar a Steve a través de sus pestañas. Estaba sonriendo.

-También te amo con todo mi no metálico corazón.- El rubio respondió posando su mano sobre el muslo de Tony. –No tienes idea cuando.-

Tony sonrió y asintió. –Bien, me alegra que quede claro.-

Disfrutaron de aquella hermosa mañana, comiendo y amándose por horas hasta caer exhaustos una y otra vez. Olvidaron al resto del mundo, porque dentro de esa habitación estaban solos.

Únicamente Steve y Tony.

Tony y Steve.

Nadie más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia. Es mi primer fanfic Stony y no será el ultimo, amo esta pareja con todo mi corazón. 
> 
> Si les gustó compartanlo con sus amig@s Stoners, den kudos a esta historia.
> 
> Sigan esta cuenta para recibir actualizaciones y explorenla, puede que encuentren algo que les guste ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> En cuanto consiga alguien que traduzca este fic lo subiré en ingles x3
> 
> Porque estos dos chicos son mi OTP y se merecen un fanfic dedicado a ellos.


End file.
